


Lavender and white

by Fleur27



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Get your tissues, M/M, Poorly written, someone please just kick me for writing this, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur27/pseuds/Fleur27
Summary: There is a male in Lavender, and there is a male in white, there might be something between them. Please read the tags.





	Lavender and white

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I have not written for more than five years and I'm rusty. Forgive me for this after you read it, and if you do read it, thank you very much. Would like to know what you think though, so a comment would be nice :)

March 7th

There is a male in lavender shirt leaning on the brick wall, eyes cast down while droplets of water fall to the ground from the edge of his transparent plastic umbrella. From afar it looks like a beautiful picture, something out of an instagram model post. His blonde hair moved slightly by the wind yet there was no other moves from him. He stood there, still, for nearly an hour as people walked past him. Some taking glances back at the pretty image he painted in their eyes in this grey coloured day, imprinting him in their minds.

The pretty male in lavender, this was the tittle of the pann post about him that someone created that day, along with a side picture of him. It trended for a little while and people tried to search who he is.

But pretty things, beautiful things, are not something this world seems worthy of and it seemed like no one knew who this mystery man is. In a blink of an eye, the post was forgotten, replaced by other more interesting news. Who would remember such a post of an ordinary human being after all.

\-------------------

The male in white, this was the tittle of the pan post around a week after the lavender male. There are more pictures, in different angles and different dates. A raven male was seen at the same brick wall the lavender male had leaned on, everyday from 3 to 6 he would be found there looking around. At times, there is a look of melancholy, and sometime blankness.

People studies the raven male with plump red lips and his various expressions through the pictures posted. Theories were made around it as he gained more interest day by day. White, that was the colour of the shirt he wore everyday even if it has different shapes, but it will be white.

What is he doing?

Who is he waiting for?

By the fifth day, there would be groups of girls around the corner who came to see him. Some because of curiosity, some because of plain infatuation. On the 6th day, the male came again, however there was a bouquet of lavender in his hands. He stares at the brick wall for a good long while before placing the bouquet on the ground and leaves. He was never seen again after that.

\------------------

Choi Seungcheol from Busan, that was what people dug out after various searches of his pictures. A business major from a university near the place he was seen. He also has a boyfriend named Yoon Jeonghan, a pretty boy with blonde angelic hair and often seen wearing lavender shirts in the pictures posted in Seungcheol’s Instagram.

‘Goodbye my angel, you have gone to where you truly belong. I miss you, but we will meet again.’

The caption was posted in Seungcheol’s latest post that is a selfie of him and Jeonghan.

\-------------------

Yoon Jeonghan, was last seen on march 7th by the public. Five days later, he was last seen by his family and friends when the casket lid covers his beautiful face from the rest of the world forever.

March 7th: 5.00 p.m – Text from Hannie

Cheollie, l have a riddle for you, break the puzzle ok. Come to the place we first meet tomorrow at 3 ^^ you can only see it from 3 to 6.

March 8th : 7.00pm

Ah… you have not seen it? Then go again tomorrow!!

March 9th : 7:00 pm Noooo I don’t want to see you yet ^^ Don’t be mad ok

March 10th : 7:00 pm

You saw it? Congratss!!! I will tell you tomorrow. Lets meet there!

March 11th : 7:00 pm

Choi Seungcheol, I love you. There is something I want you to read. The brick with a lavender mark. Once you read it, meet me. I want to see your face, I miss you lots. I want to remember your face.

 

_‘I’m sorry I lied, I’m happy to have you with me. Therefore I became selfish. I don’t want you to see me at my worst, so I won’t tell you where I am till it is all over. Seungcheol-ah, do you remember where we first met? Of course you will, you have been there for five days now. It’s a special place isn’t it? Did you see the rainbow when you look up? That is the only place where you will always see a rainbow on sunny days due to some reason I don’t even know till now. So from now on, if you ever miss me, look at the rainbow and know that I am now happy and healthy. So, please be happy too and live to the full till we meet again. Thank you for loving me all these years, you are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you.'Se_ _oul Hospital, room 1004. I will wait to see you for the last time.' - Love, Jeonghan._


End file.
